The objectives of this study are to characterize the trends in tooth loss in the U.S. population and major sociodemographics using data from repeated cross-sectional surveys and to model risk factors for tooth loss using longitudinal data from panel studies. Data from Sri Lanka and Norway were used to develop appropriate measures and test analytical strategies. Plans call for further analyses of the VA longitudinal data base and repeated cross-sectional surveys of the U.S. population.